


Friends

by flareonfury



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: disney_uberland, Drabble, Gen, Implied Relationships, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Ryan could really be consider as her friend the last few years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Written for disney_uberland prompt friends.

She hasn’t had a lot of friends since puberty hit her – only Ryan could really be considered as her friend the last few years – and even then, she found herself even isolating herself from him. She wasn’t sure why though – she didn’t want him to leave her like everyone else had. He meant so much to her, and despite her ice cold front of personality, she didn’t want people to hate or fear her. She just wanted to be loved.

Maybe that was why she continued to love Troy from afar rather than become open, honest, and nice to him.


End file.
